


Una conversazione a lungo attesa

by Vio (Flora1dio)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Bittersweet, Canon can derelick my balls, Canonical Character Death, Dark kindergarden, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Irony, It could be canon anyway, It should be canon anyway, Love, M/M, Madness takes its toll, Missing Scene, No really they are over 500 years old and still adolescent, Not too much, Out of character language, Past Relationship(s), Post Burnt Offerings, forseunagioia, mainagioia, past tragedies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Vio
Summary: Jean-Claude e Asher hanno una conversazione chiarificatrice.Si svolge dopo "Because the Night", fan fiction di Eyreen, che è un Dono di cenere alternativo.





	Una conversazione a lungo attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Un esperimento. Non avendo mai letto gli originali, mi mancava la scena della famosa riconciliazione dopo i secoli di incomprensione, e ho provato a buttar giù quel che mi veniva in mente: prima o poi andrò a controllare quanto ci ho azzeccato :)  
> L'antefatto l'ho preso da Because the night.

Jean Claude esitava, la mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
Ne filtrava, da ore ormai, un dolore così intenso che non poteva evitare di percepirlo fin dalla propria stanza; ma udire quei singhiozzi da vicino, al di là dell'esilissimo ostacolo di una porta di legno chiaro, era ancora più straziante. Tuttavia non sapeva risolversi ad entrare. Conosceva quel dolore, che i secoli non erano riusciti ad alleviare ma solo a rendere più amaro; e ricordava troppo bene che non gli era mai stato permesso di condividerlo, né di offrire o ricevere conforto. Era stato gelosamente allontanato da quel disperato rimpianto, come una creatura indegna che avrebbe potuto contaminarlo.  
Perché Asher aveva ceduto proprio adesso? Cosa significava quello sfogo improvviso in un vampiro che aveva fatto della gelida impassibilità la sua compagna costante, fino a convincere il mondo di non possedere alcun sentimento, né tanto meno un cuore?  
Benedetto uomo, riusciva sempre a lasciarlo perplesso. Capace di un odio ossessivo dopo un amore simbiotico, e poi di un semplice, lunghissimo silenzio, quasi fosse ormai indifferente.  
E adesso, quali erano le sue intenzioni? Domanda interessante: veniva da chiedersi se lui stesso conoscesse la risposta. L'aveva inseguito in capo al mondo per reclamare una vendetta vecchia di secoli, salvo farsi trovare in atteggiamenti equivoci, per non dire inequivocabili, con la persona che avrebbe dovuto uccidere; ma quando poi era comparso anche Richard, anziché lasciare che i due litiganti si scannassero a vicenda e proverbialmente godersi i favori dell'affascinante motivo del contendere, era corso in suo aiuto.  
C'era un filo logico in tutto ciò? Forse sperava di farlo soffrire di più soffiandogli la dama piuttosto che uccidendola? Si era sforzato di salvarlo dall'aggressione di Richard per non privarsi del piacere di occuparsene lui stesso? Era finalmente impazzito del tutto?  
Oppure, ancora più sottilmente, stava forse cercando di fare impazzire lui, Jean Claude? Di sconcertarlo colpendolo attraverso quelle persone che avevano risvegliato i suoi sentimenti dopo un vuoto tanto lungo, intricando ancor più una situazione già complicata, nella speranza di vederlo perdersi in un turbine di amore, gelosia, rancore, speranza, rabbia, gratitudine, desiderio, fino a commettere qualcosa di irreparabile? A voler essere onesti, quella sarebbe stata una vendetta assolutamente sublime: gli avrebbe strappato quella speranza di felicità fiorita in un cuore inaridito dal tempo, ma facendo in modo che lui stesso si rendesse partecipe e artefice della propria rovina. E in effetti forse, ma solo forse ovviamente, questa era la prima occasione da moltissimi anni in cui la sua sperimentata capacità di dominare le proprie emozioni avrebbe potuto dar segni di cedimento. Jean Claude si riscosse, quasi infastidito. Ma perché dunque, perché ora quel pianto disperato? Sospirò, dedicando a se stesso un sorriso ironico.  
Bel tentativo, si disse cortesemente. I tuoi ragionamenti, _mon cher_ , sono un brillante esempio di logica ed acume. Posso però permettermi di ricordarti che, come tu ed io ben sappiamo, tutte queste interessanti questioni non rivestono al presente nessunissima rilevanza?  
Verissimo. Qualsiasi cosa la sua testa potesse inventarsi per dimostrargli la necessità di andarci cauto, la sua mano non aveva accennato a staccarsi dalla porta di Asher, né i suoi occhi a volgersi, né le sue gambe a muoversi per ricondurlo alle proprie stanze. Quella che si definisce una battaglia persa.  
Il nodo molto ma molto semplice della faccenda era che, oggi come secoli fa, molto semplicemente, non sopportava di sentirlo piangere.  
Rassegnato e quasi divertito si decise a bussare piano.  
“ _Puis-je avancer_?”  
Asher sedeva alla scrivania, il viso sprofondato nel cerchio delle braccia fra le scartoffie, le spalle scosse dai sussulti; non si era cambiato, e un lembo della camicia macchiata di sangue gli scivolava sul braccio. Si irrigidì al suono di quella voce: aveva percepito la sua presenza in corridoio, ovviamente, ma così a lungo da convincersi che fosse solo un'illusione. Smise immediatamente di respirare, raddrizzandosi e sforzandosi di recuperare un contegno presentabile: se ancora possedeva una qualche certezza, era che non desiderava farsi beccare in condizioni così poco dignitose. Ma ahimè, se soffocare i singhiozzi era facile, frenare le lacrime si rivelò impossibile, quindi preferì non girarsi. A parlare, non ci riusciva proprio.  
Jean Claude azzardò alcuni passi. Come inizio non prometteva male. Certo, non l'aveva invitato ad entrare, ma neppure l'aveva ancora buttato fuori. Non sembrava nemmeno irrimediabilmente offeso dall'intrusione, e l'idea che gli consentisse di avvicinarsi a lui in un momento di simile vulnerabilità, non più protetto dalla fredda maschera dell'autocontrollo, lo riempiva suo malgrado di speranza e tenerezza.  
Incapace di frenarsi e dimentico di ogni proposito di prudenza, coprì di slancio la distanza che li separava e scivolò sul pavimento accanto a lui, la fronte sulle sue ginocchia, le braccia strette a cingerlo in vita.  
“Non piangere più, _je t'en prie_. Ho varcato l'oceano pur di smettere di sentire nella mia testa il riverbero costante del tuo odio e della tua angoscia; e ora che sei qui, mio ospite, sotto il mio tetto, le tue lacrime mi dilaniano come mille pugnali. Desidero solo poter alleviare il tuo dolore, _mon ami_. Dimmi cosa posso fare. _S'il vous plait_.”  
Il tono melodrammatico riuscì a rendere un briciolo di autocontrollo ad Asher, che alzò gli occhi tra l'esasperato e il rassegnato: “Gesù mio misericordia! Jean, ogni tanto viene da chiedersi se tu abbia mai compiuto un vero atto d'egoismo in tutta la tua vita.” Afferrò un ricciolo nero, tirandolo fino ad incontrare lo sguardo perplesso del vampiro ai suoi piedi, e respirò profondamente, tergendo le ultime lacrime che ancora gli annebbiavano gli occhi. “Non c'è nulla da fare per me, Jean; e soprattutto, se ci fosse, tu non dovresti proprio farlo! Comunque non dovrai preoccuparti di me ancora per molto: a breve tornerò in Europa, per sempre. Non ho più alcun motivo di restare a darti noia.”  
Sollevò un angolo della bocca in una piega amara, metà sorriso e metà smorfia di dolore. “Sai quando si dice che il destino ha uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo? Ecco, appunto. Ho passato secoli a meditare una vendetta che, ora me ne accorgo, non riuscirei mai a compiere.” Sospirò nel vedere Jean Claude sgranare gli occhioni e trattenere il respiro. “Sì, hai capito bene, e no, non si tratta di uno scherzo crudele per fartela pagare peggio dopo. Mi sono solo chiarito le idee, su di te e sulla tua piccola umana. E' in gamba, la ragazza. La conosco da pochi giorni ma ci siamo aiutati a vicenda in più di un 'occasione, mi ha guardato senz'ombra di disgusto o di pietà, ci siamo baciati. E' forte e bella. _Elle est couverte des cicatrices_! Insomma, se anche avevo un qualche desiderio di ucciderla, decisamente mi è passato. Non riuscirei a farle del male.”  
Jean Claude lo fissava, senza osare una sola parola, un solo gesto: d'accordo, con ogni probabilità stava sognando, ma a che pro svegliarsi prima del tempo?  
“Non devi più temere nulla da parte mia, Jean. Non sono neppure riuscito a stare a guardare mentre quel lupo ti aggrediva, escludo che potrei mai recitare la parte principale. L'unica cosa cui riuscivo a pensare era levartelo di dosso e ridurlo in coriandoli con le mie manine.”  
“Lo so. Ti devo dei ringraziamenti.”  
“Sarebbe più utile piuttosto se ti chiedessi cosa diavolo hai fatto per mandarlo fuori di testa a quel modo. Non esito a credere che in molti ti considerino un insopportabile rompiscatole, ma voglio sperare che non tutti ambiscano a sbranarti con tanta convinzione. Non si è neanche accorto che Anita gli aveva sparato! Io e Damian abbiamo dovuto prenderlo di peso.” Guardandolo con aria minacciosa, lo afferrò per la collottola “ _En passant_ , ti informo che domani stesso farai allestire una sala d'armi qui al Circo e chiederai a qualcuno dei tuoi di allenarti almeno un'ora al giorno. Sei sempre stato una sega nel corpo a corpo, ma impalettarsi da solo cadendo su una sedia fracassata supera abbondantemente persino i tuoi standard.”  
Un sorriso si allargò sul volto di Jean Claude, mentre il suo cuoricino scalpitava nel petto e le lacrime premevano di pelle in pelle.  
Si preoccupa per me! Non mi odia più! Si lascia abbracciare!! Tra un po' gli svengo sui piedi... “Non speravo più da tanto tempo nel tuo perdono, _mon chardonneret. Je suis taillement heureux_ ...” Tante parole si affollarono dietro le sue labbra, solo per restare congelate dalla reazione dell'altro.  
“ _Non, peste à toi_!” gridò Asher alzandosi di scatto e facendolo cadere all'indietro, stavolta realmente atterrito. Si aggirò a grandi passi per la stanza, le mani nei biondi capelli, per voltarsi infine verso il vampiro che lo fissava dal pavimento con occhi spiritati, balbettando qualcosa di inintelleggibile.  
“ _Et lève-toi, au nom du ciel_!” Con uno strattone lo mise in piedi e si diede a rassettargli gli abiti scomposti. L'altro lo assecondò, evitando di fare movimenti bruschi e misurando con la coda dell'occhio la distanza dalla porta.  
Occhei, è davvero impazzito.  
“Guarda che ti sento quando pensi.”  
Ops.  
Asher sospirò. “Non sono impazzito Jean. Volevo solo dire che non ti sto offrendo nessunissimo perdono. Non c'è mai stato nulla di cui dovessi perdonarti: me la sono presa con te unicamente per sopravvivere al senso di colpa, e immagino che tu l'abbia capito parecchio tempo fa. Davvero non mi capacito del perché diavolo stai ancora a chiedermi scusa, oltre tutto gettandoti in lacrime ai miei piedi come un'eroina del Metastasio.” Lo guardò storto. “Si poteva sperare che alla tua età avessi finalmente capito che se qualcuno – io, per esempio – se la prende con te, non significa necessariamente che sei tu quello cattivo, anzi probabilmente è il contrario! Forse la tua nuova condizione di gran capo ti ha dato alla testa, ma se ti sforzi ricorderai che una volta eri un novellino ancora incapace di controllare i propri poteri, armato della sola forza della disperazione. E' già un miracolo se sei riuscito a strapparmi a quei bastardi senza lasciarci la pelle anche tu. Io ero il master, Jean. Io avrei dovuto garantire la sicurezza tua e di Julianna, maledizione, non il contrario! Quei mostri sono riusciti a prenderla solo grazie alla mia debolezza: ho fallito, ho lasciato che la uccidessero.”  
Questa amara conclusione strappò Jean Claude all'immobilità. No, non l'immobilità degli antichi, più banalmente quella di chi rimane di sale mentre il mondo gli si capovolge davanti. Tuttavia l'attribuzione delle colpe era sempre stata un suo punto debole, sin da quando aveva memoria: tra le molte e svariate cose che gli suscitavano l'impulso di cospargersi il capo di cenere e implorare perdono, uno dei primi posti era occupato dal sentire qualcun altro accusare se stesso anziché accusare lui. Anzi, peggio: accusarsi di avergli fatto torto. Riscuotendosi, afferrò Asher per il bavero e lo scrollò.  
“No ma dico, cosa stai farneticando? Forse sei tu a non ricordare che mentre la nostra Julianna veniva uccisa non stavi propriamente girando i pollici. Cristo santo, eri inchiodato al tavolo della tortura, dove accidenti pensavi di poter andare?” Abbassò le mani e gli occhi. “Avrei dovuto arrivare prima. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarvi.”  
“Sì bravo, così saremmo morti in tre. Almeno non avrei potuto fare del mio meglio per rovinarti la vita.”  
Asher si allontanò di scatto, volgendo le spalle al compagno. “Il tuo problema, _mon ami_ , è la tua insanissima propensione all'autoflagellazione, e al lasciarti rigirare attorno al mignolo non appena ti concedi di voler bene a qualcuno. Continui a ritenerti indegno di qualsiasi briciola di amore e rispetto finché non hai sacrificato tutto, ti senti in dovere di espiare col sangue qualsiasi respiro che ti prendi per te, aspetti sempre il momento in cui deluderai chissà quali aspettative e verrai brutalmente respinto. E lo so benissimo che è precisamente quel che ti è capitato, ma ti rendi almeno conto che finisci per attirarteli come una calamita i vigliacchi bastardi della mia specie?”  
“Vuoi forse propormi un bravo psicanalista, _mon chéri_? Ti avviso però che potrebbe servirmene un'intera dinastia prima di concludere l'analisi.”  
“Ecco, ridici anche su!” Un grosso pugno si abbatté sull'innocente scrivania. “Se tu fossi una persona normale dovresti odiarmi per tutto il male che ti ho fatto! _Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas_? Perché non ti prendi la tua vendetta per la sofferenza gratuita che ti ho inflitto?”  
Jean Claude levò gli occhi al cielo, mimando la frase “aspetta che tiro fuori il violino”, alle spalle dell'altro s'intende, poi zitto zitto gli si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli i capelli in una lieve carezza. “Scusa, ma ti pare davvero che potrei odiarti o ucciderti o farti del male in qualunque modo? Forse hai dimenticato che ci tengo alla tua pellaccia, l'ho pagata io in lacrime e sangue. E ti assicuro che non si trattava di un articolo economico.” Va bene, era una cattiveria sbatterglielo in faccia così, ma se lo meritava, no? Insanissima propensione all'autoflagellazione...gne gne gne...  
Asher si irrigidì. _Touché_. Poi però lo guardò serio:“ Non è facile accettare qualcosa da te, Jean. Tu offri tutto te stesso, ma senza lasciar capire quali delle tue azioni sono dettate da una reale convinzione e quali invece dal tuo ipertrofico senso di colpa cronico e da chissà quale malata necessità di giocare allo scudo umano. E io non ero in condizione di capire. Ero ferito e sfigurato, i miei poteri bruciati insieme alla parte più viva e migliore di me, relegato alla passività persino nel decidere se e come e a che prezzo mi era concesso di esistere! Sai cosa significa trovarsi di colpo talmente debole, inutile e indegno da non poter neppure pagare il debito per la propria salvezza? Non avevo più il senso di me stesso, la mia vita era senza scopo, semplice merce di scambio per tenere te in catene. Io... _j'en suis devenu fou_ , Jean. Probabilmente non ricordo neppure la metà delle persone che ho torturato per Belle o per il Consiglio, ma so bene quanto sono stato crudele con te.”  
“Asher...” Jean Claude si sporse esitante a sfiorargli la guancia, ma quello si volse di scatto, nascondendo il viso fra le mani. “Almeno eri vivo. Volevi negarmi anche questa consolazione? Come puoi aver dubitato che davvero la tua vita valesse per me qualsiasi sacrificio?”  
“Ma quando hai stretto quel patto con Belle non sapevi che ti avrei abbandonato, ricacciato nelle tenebre tra i pianti e il digrignar di denti...”  
“Oh cielo, se è solo per questo...Mio ingenuo fanciullo, Belle è un tantino più sgamata di noi quanto a vendette. Mi ha offerto di ritrattare molte volte, in genere durante qualche seduta particolarmente interessante, giusto per vedere che faccia avrei fatto e per divertirsi a sentirmi pregarli di continuare. In realtà non sono nemmeno certo che l'avrebbe fatto se non fosse già stata certa della mia risposta. Ma in ogni caso ero pienamente consapevole delle mie azioni! Certamente non sono rimasto prigioniero di una decisione impulsiva, e neppure di un esasperato senso del dovere o bisogno di espiazione o uno qualsiasi dei salubri impulsi che mi attribuisci.” Sorrise malizioso, in uno sfarfallio di ciglia. “Considerami semplicemente determinato nel perseguire i miei scopi.”  
“Sei un masochista irrecuperabile, Jean.” Lacrime rosate avevano ripreso a scivolargli sul volto, silenziose. Si voltò di scatto per serrare l'amico in un abbraccio. “Un irrecuperabile idiota sentimentale cui dovrebbe solo essere impedito di farsi del male da solo.”  
Il vampiro più piccolo si accoccolò meglio fra le braccia dell'altro, facendo le fusa: “Lo so _mon tresor_ , convivo con me stesso da parecchio. Sono pienamente d'accordo con la tua esaustiva descrizione della mia psiche, nonché col fatto che tu sia un bastardissimo, sadico e isterico figlio di puttana che mi ha fatto soffrire più di chiunque altro in tutta la mia esistenza. Ne sono assolutamente persuaso. Tuttavia, _mon cher_ , dovresti considerare che se una tua predica fosse davvero sufficiente a cambiare le cose a questo punto saresti lo strizzacervelli più famoso e pagato dell'orbe terracqueo, altro che servire il Consiglio.”  
Borbottando un'imprecazione Asher lo lasciò andare immediatamente e si scostò, voltandosi indispettito, con sommo disappunto del compagno.  
Maledizione se è volubile! Devo riabituarmici...  
I begli occhi di ghiaccio si girarono nuovamente, per guardarlo male. “Io non sono volubile! Sei tu che non riesci a essere serio! _Ecoutez-moi maintenat, s'il vous plait_. Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che la mia vita ti appartiene, che potrai averla in qualunque momento tu voglia. E desidero tu comprenda che non sto parlando con leggerezza.”  
Jean Claude inclinò lievemente il capo, con l'aria di considerare la cosa. “Stai dicendo che ti metti a mia disposizione?” Fece un passo verso di lui leccandosi i baffi, negli occhi un lampo non precisamente rassicurante.  
“A tua completa disposizione.”  
Un altro passo. “E accetteresti qualsiasi mia richiesta?”  
“Qualsiasi. Chiedimi quello che vuoi Jean, foss'anche di aspettare l'alba facendo il bagno nell'acquasanta! Non ho il diritto di negarti nulla.” Asher chinò il capo, sfuggendo lo sguardo che si fissava su di lui. “Mi dispiace unicamente di non poterti offrire che questa vita inutile e vuota: l'ho trascinata per secoli con il solo scopo di una vendetta immotivata e fittizia, e ora non mi è rimasto più nulla. Vorrei avere qualche gioia e privarmene per te, credimi.”  
L'angolo della bocca di Jean Claude tremò visibilmente, nonostante gli sforzi per non rovinare la solennità del momento, come gentilmente richiesto. Gli occhi blu scintillavano di ilarità repressa mentre gli affondava le mani tra i capelli per sollevargli il volto e appropriarsi del suo sguardo.  
“ Ti ha mai detto nessuno, _mon chardonneret_ , che hai delle fantasie decisamente macabre? _Mon Dieu_ , il bagno nell'acquasanta al sole! Quasi peggio che essere buttati via nella pattumiera infuocata... Ora quasi mi vergogno a farti una proposta così banale e così poco sanguinaria...” Strinse alcune ciocche dorate fra le dita, accostando il viso a quello dell'altro. “Domani raccoglierai ordinatamente le tue cose, farai sparire le macchie di sangue dal tavolo e sgombrerai la stanza degli ospiti per trasferirti in un appartamento più adatto ad una lunga permanenza. L'Europa te la scordi, se proprio hai dimenticato qualche oggetto di cui puoi aver bisogno ti concedo di fartelo spedire.” Gli strofinò la punta del naso col proprio, beandosi parimenti del suo profumo inconfondibile e del suo sguardo allibito. “Voglio che resti con me, Asher.” sospirò “Accettami come tuo master e giurami fedeltà. Accetta di diventare il mio secondo” concluse gettandogli le braccia al collo e affondando il viso tra le soffici onde dei suoi capelli. “ _Je t'en prie._ ”  
Asher sbatté le palpebre. Due volte.  
Poi, rassegnandosi alla duplice evidenza che la follia del suo _corbeau_ sembrava incurabile e che con tutta quell'aria innocua l'aveva incastrato alla grande, si decise a ricambiare l'abbraccio, mentre un sorriso sereno gli illuminava finalmente il volto.

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
